Wishful Thinking
by silverangel83
Summary: What happens when Wally makes a wish on the last souvenir he got from a mission? Will things finally be how he always wanted? Or will he realize things were better the way they were?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Like _really_ dark. He couldn't see anything in front of his face. And his body felt weird. Almost _wrong._ Something was sticking to his stomach, but he couldn't reach it.

He tried moving around and found he couldn't move very much. It felt like he was suspended in some type of liquid, but he had no trouble breathing.

Suddenly, he realized he was naked. _Oh man, _he thought. _When the team finds me I'll never live it down._

He tried calling out mentally, _M'gann? Supey? Rob? Anyone there? Please bring me a spare suit when you come!_

No one answered. How long had he been here? The last thing he could remember was being in the Cave in the souvenir room.

He had just had a fight with his parents again. His dad didn't hit him anymore, but he was still verbally abusive. It didn't help that he had just found out his Aunt and Uncle were going to be parents. Not that he wasn't happy for them; he was. He just wished his parents treated him as well as Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were going to treat their kid. So he ran out the door and to the Cave.

So there he was in the souvenir room holding his souvenir from the last mission the team had gone on. Something to do with Klarion and a "wishing rock". He didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but he had taken the rock as a souvenir.

It was calming to rub the rock if nothing else.

_I wish Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were my parents, _was his last thought. Then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing to do here, wherever here was. It felt like he had been there for weeks and maybe he had. Time seemed to have no meaning. He didn't feel hungry either, which was strange. He was _always_ hungry.

Sometimes it felt like someone was carrying him, but he didn't feel any arms around him. He felt _safe_, oddly enough. Like nothing could hurt him.

He had given up on trying to reach the team. They obviously didn't know where he was and couldn't reach him telepathically. No one came to visit him either. At least he didn't think they did. He couldn't be sure since it was so dark. So most of the time he just slept.

_Maybe this is what death is_, he pondered. He didn't want to be dead, but at least it was painless despite being really, really boring.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like someone talking through a wall; muffled. He couldn't make out what they were saying though, but it sounded comforting. He drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke up he was sucking his thumb. _Gah, what am I doing?_ It was starting to feel a little crowded wherever he was. He could also make out some movement near him. It kind of freaked him out.

_Maybe there is another captive in here with me?_ he thought. He couldn't do anything about it though, so he went back to sleep.

He woke up to loud music blaring. It surprised him so much he kicked out. Surprisingly, his foot connected with something. It felt soft. There was a jolt like whatever he was suspended in jumped. He heard voices but couldn't make them out over the music. He wished whoever it was would turn it off. It sounded like something his Uncle Barry would listen to and sometimes torture him with. Finally, the music stopped and he went back to sleep.

Days and weeks passed with not much change. The other occupant of his "living space" as he had taken to calling it, never responded and seemed to be crowding him. He sometimes heard more of the awful music and sometimes it was an audio recording of a book. At least the books were soothing.

Suddenly he felt a weird sensation. It seemed like the other occupant of the "living space" had shifted pressing him up against a wall. It was kind of uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he stayed in that position. He couldn't do anything and found himself once again asleep.

A stressed feeling woke him next. There were some fast movements of the "living space" and then things seemed to settle down. A few hours later there was movement next to him. It felt like the other occupant was giving him more room. A few minutes later and the other occupant was gone.

_Is someone finally moving us?_ he pondered, feeling anxious and excited. Maybe he would finally get out of this cramped place. He didn't care if it was a bad guy or what as long as he could get out and move around.

Suddenly, he felt a squeezing sensation and cool air against his skin and arms holding him as though he were tiny. Was he with a giant? He had never seen a giant before, but he's a superhero. There have been weirder things.

His skin felt sensitive and he cried out, but the only sound he made was a wail. The thing that had been sticking to his stomach was removed and he was being washed and dried. He couldn't seem to open his eyes very much and what he could see was just bright lights and blurs. He could hear someone laughing and crying after he stopped wailing (which he was embarrassed to find himself still doing) and suddenly he was in someone's arms and wrapped tightly in a blanket.

He could focus a bit more and when the person holding him leaned in close he saw a face he recognized. _Aunt Iris?_


	3. Chapter 3

"He's so small!" he heard Aunt Iris coo.

Why was she cooing at him? And what was going on? He wasn't small! She was huge! Had she been mutated or something? Why couldn't he move? Oh right, he was wrapped up super tight in a blanket!

"What should we name them?" he heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Uncle Barry ask. "Barry and Iris Jr.?" he said jokingly.

_Them?_ he wondered. Who were they talking about? Surely not him, he already had a name. He tried telling them this, but it only ended up sounding like a whimper. Why couldn't he talk?

"I don't think he liked that suggestion," Aunt Iris said.

"I don't really blame him." Uncle Barry said with a smile on his face. "Wanna switch for a little while?"

"Sure." Suddenly, he was being passed into strong arms and he caught a glimpse of a pink bundle. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

"He looks like you Iris." Barry said. "Same red hair. They'll both have our green eyes, though."

"And she has your hair and nose." Iris responds. "Any more thoughts on names? We can't just keep calling them baby boy and baby girl."

"What was that name your brother was going to name his son if him and Mary had ever had a kid? Wallace? Do you think they would mind if we used it?" Barry asked.

_What!? What are they talking about?_ Wally got a sinking feeling. All the puzzle pieces were coming together with a very disturbing picture.

"Wallace sounds nice. No I don't think they would mind. Mary told me she didn't think they wanted kids anyway. Too busy living their lives to watch after any rug rats. Plus with Rudy's temper, I don't think he would handle a child that well anyway."

"Well that takes care of the boy's name; what about the girl?" Barry pondered. "I still think Iris would be cute. We could call her Irey."

_Am I a- a baby?! _Wally almost choked. Had he been growing inside his Aunt Iris for nine months?! And he had a twin!

"No, Barry." Iris said exasperated. "How about Dawn? I've always liked that name."

"Dawn's nice. Okay, names are done! Welcome to the family Wallace and Dawn." Uncle Barry cried enthusiastically.


End file.
